


The Journal

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drinking & Talking, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noodle Dragons, Pining, Undercut Hanzo, genji shimada is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: It began with a suggestion from Genji, to find a way to vent without the pressures of external judgement. Hanzo decided to keep a journal. He would date each entry and write how his day had been, who he’d seen or spoken with, and what doubts still plagued him. He found that it helped him confront the feelings he’d been struggling with. Everything he’d written was in his native tongue, it was more familiar, and knowing that he and Genji were the only native speakers, it helped to make him feel more secure while writing.With these new feelings for a certain cowboy, Hanzo isn't sure how he should proceed.





	1. What Are These Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> So i had the idea for this and wanted to write as much as i could for it. I have an idea of where i'm going with this, but i'm not completely sure what i want to do with it.
> 
> Not beta read
> 
> might have some grammatical errors because i do all my writing late at night
> 
> comments and criticisms always welcome!

It began with a suggestion from Genji, to find a way to vent without the pressures of external judgement. Hanzo decided to keep a journal. He would date each entry and write how his day had been, who he’d seen or spoken with, and what doubts still plagued him. He found that it helped him confront the feelings he’d been struggling with. Everything he’d written was in his native tongue, it was more familiar, and knowing that he and Genji were the only native speakers, it helped to make him feel more secure while writing.

With time, he had freed himself from many of his doubts. When he’d first arrived, he could hardly look at his brother, and now they were able to talk at length. He no longer saw machine or the embodiment of his greatest mistake when he looked at Genji. Now, Hanzo saw his brother, the man he thought he’d lost forever due to his own misguided judgement; he saw a second chance.

The agents of Overwatch had been surprisingly welcoming to him when he had first arrived, though he had convinced himself that he did not deserve their kindness. Hanzo had originally intended to keep them at arm’s length, he didn’t need to be close to his teammates to do his job. Despite his best efforts, they still managed to worm their way into his life, something that he now greatly appreciated.

Hana would have him join her streams from time to time, playing classics like Mario cart 8 or super smash bros brawl. Satya would join him for tea, usually they would talk about battle strategies or simply vent to each other about how incompetent their teammates could be at times. He would even have weekly sessions with Zenyatta, which he now made an effort to show up to.

Now here he was, sitting in one of the communal break rooms, writing in his journal about the one thing he couldn’t seem to get off his mind.

Jesse McCree was a selfless man, always going out of his way to make sure others feel welcome. Hanzo had lost count of how many times the man had asked him to join everyone for meals, and eventually he managed to convince Hanzo to go, if only to stop his insistent badgering, or so he had told himself.

McCree was an anomaly to Hanzo. The man was kindhearted but could kill without hesitation, easygoing but he always showed up on time when asked. He was messy with his own belongings but he treated other’s possessions with care and he would even help clean around base. In battle, he was reckless and calculating at the same time, and Hanzo noted that the cowboy’s recklessness usually only showed itself when McCree had to act quickly to protect a teammate. McCree made shooting seem effortless, and Hanzo sometimes wondered if the man’s aim could surpass his own. He was loud, boisterous, and talkative, and if one didn’t feel like talking, he had no problem carrying the conversation by himself; it was nice to listen to. McCree could also be near silent when he seemed to be contemplating something. McCree was so many things all at once, and the little habits that the man had that used to drive Hanzo mad, like the way he seemed to ignore personal space, how he would always talk with his hands when he was telling a story, the way he was always smelling of smoke, but now Hanzo couldn’t imagine his life without them.

Hanzo cherished the friendship he and McCree shared, though he soon found himself longing for more. He wasn’t sure what it was that he wanted. He would write down his conversations with McCree, how the man made him feel, and all at once the realization seemed to hit him. The butterflies that he felt whenever he heard McCree’s laugh or the way he smiled at him, the look of awe when he saw the dragons for the first time in battle, and the look of surprise and joy when he saw them outside of battle in their smaller forms. The sheer fact that Hanzo would indulge McCree’s ‘ _challenges’_ at the shooting range. He loved Jesse McCree, and he didn’t know what to do.

Now Hanzo had a choice to make, ignore these feelings and hope that they would just go away, or act on them. While he had much more experience with the former, he had a feeling that he would choose the latter, _if he ever got around to making the choice_. A small part of him wanted to swallow his pride and ask Genji for advice, but that would mean admitting his crush on McCree to his brother. Genji might have matured greatly since their youth, but he was still the mischievous younger brother that Hanzo grew up with, and he knew that the teasing he would receive would be endless.

The sound of footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts; he looked up from his journal to find the source of the sound, the cowboy himself.

“Howdy there, Han.” McCree greeted, tipping his hat to the archer.

Hanzo instinctually shut his journal perhaps a bit too quickly seeing as it seemed to have piqued McCree’s interest. “Do you need something.” Hanzo replied, sounding a bit harsher than he’d intended.

“Nothin’ in particular.” McCree replied. “I was gonna get started on dinner, wanna help?”

Hanzo silently thanked whatever gods were listening since McCree had chosen not to ask about his journal. “I suppose I have nothing better to do.” Hanzo stated.

“ _Really_?” McCree exclaimed, visibly cheering up. “Great, I was thinking about making chili con carne. Ever make it before?” He questioned, beginning to walk over to the kitchens and motioning for Hanzo to follow him.

Hanzo placed his journal in his jacket pocket and walked alongside McCree. “I don’t believe I have ever had the dish, nor have ever attempted to make it.” He remarked.

“Well then, yer in fer a treat.” McCree stated. “Chili’s one of my best dishes; I think you’re going to like it.”

“Is that so?” Hanzo asked, looking over at the cowboy.

“Guarantee it.” McCree retorted, clearly confident in his abilities to cook. “One question though, can you handle spice? ‘Cause I make two usually, one mild and one _extra spicy_.”

“Yes, I can handle spice.” Hanzo informed. “Why do you make two?”

“Well, everyone’s gotta eat, ‘nd not everyone can handle my hellfire chili, so I make a milder one too.” McCree explained as he began pulling out all of the ingredients they would need.

“That is.. very considerate of you.” Hanzo remarked.

McCree simply shrugged, but Hanzo could see the small smile on his lips. “Ain’t that hard ta make two of basically the same thing.” He commented. 

Hanzo walked over to stand by McCree, looking at the ingredients. He glanced at the oven clock. “Is it not too early to begin cooking?” He questioned, they had a few hours before dinner was scheduled.

“Well, _good_ chili can take up ta four hours ta cook once ya get everything all said and done.” McCree replied.

Hanzo could hardly understand why anyone would spend so much time on one dish. “Is it _really_ worth the effort?” He asked.

“Not a doubt in my mind.” Jesse stated, matter of factly, pulling out a cutting board.

“Alright.” Hanzo replied. “So what do you need help with exactly?”

That got the cowboy to grin. “Can ya start cutting the meat into little chunks, like an inch big.” He requested. McCree then turned his attention to washing his other ingredients. From what Hanzo could see, it looked like he had red tomatoes and jalapeños.

Hanzo chastised himself for being so easily distracted and turned his attention to the steaks in from of him. He began slicing the meat into small pieces and set them aside for McCree to use later. By the time he had finished McCree had set out a wide variety of spices on the counter, and appeared to be cutting the onion if the tears streaming down his cheeks were anything to go by. It was strange seeing the man appear to cry while humming such a pleasant tune.

 “I finished cutting the meat.” Hanzo informed. “What else do you need me to do.”

“You’re like a duck on a junebug.” McCree commented. “Could you get a pan out and start cookin' that while I get the rest cookin’?”

Hanzo wasn’t sure whether McCree’s first statement was a complement or an insult, but he was hoping it was the former seeing as McCree still wanted his help. “Does it matter which pan I use?” Hanzo asked.

“Use the iron skillet.” McCree suggested. “Should work fine fer ya.” Hanzo had no idea what he intended on using what appeared to be a blender for as he gathered his assortments of ingredients together, and decided to focus on cooking the beef thoroughly and making sure nothing burned.

It wasn’t long before the meat was sufficiently browned and McCree had finished doing.. _something._ McCree put two big pots down and poured in the chili, adding the meat in once everything started to heat up. After a few minutes he stuck the lids on them and turned down the heat. “Now we just let that sit fer an hour or two and he have ourselves some mighty fine chili.” He stated.

“So.. you simply leave it there to cook?” Hanzo questioned.

“Well, sort of, I mean I’m gonna stay here and watch it, because there’s no way in hell the team would ever let me live it down if _I_ was the one who burnt down the kitchen, but ‘sides the occasional stirring this baby’s done.” McCree informed. 

“Does that mean you no longer require my assistance.” Hanzo questioned, a small part of him hoping there was something he could do, since he enjoyed being around Jesse, but realistically he knew that he was probably only a nuisance to McCree at this point.

“Well the cookin’s done, but I could always use some company.” McCree replied, and Hanzo was fairly certain it was just his imagination, but it almost sounded hopeful.

“As I stated previously, I have nothing better to do.” Hanzo commented. “And someone should be here to help in case you _do_ manage to burn the kitchen down.” He added.

McCree chuckled. “Been cookin’ ten years and still no one trusts me.” He remarked. “You finish yer trainin’ already?”

“Yes, I finished this morning.” Hanzo stated, unsure of where this conversation was leading.

“Good, good.” McCree said, looking over at Hanzo. “Finished mine ‘bout an hour ago. Maybe if our schedules match up we could shoot together?” He suggested.

“I suppose that would be an efficient use of time. What time did you have in mind?” Hanzo questioned.

“Friday work for you?” McCree asked.

“I don’t believe I have anything important scheduled that day.” Hanzo replied. “Do you have a particular time in mind?”

“Nah, figure we just meet up and shoot when we have time.” McCree supplied.

“I suppose that will work.” Hanzo affirmed. It was a very loose arrangement, but one that he was looking forward to.

McCree was humming again. It appeared to be the same song from earlier. Hanzo watched as McCree stirred the chili, devoting his attention to the dish so it wouldn’t burn. Hanzo couldn’t believe he was beginning to feel jealous of _a pot of chili_ for being able to hold McCree’s focus for so long. Though it is not as if Hanzo had ever done anything to show McCree that he wanted the man’s full attention, so he shouldn’t complain. He couldn’t possibly expect the cowboy to read minds. He was pulled out of his thoughts by an almost tingling sensation in his arm, a familiar feeling that could only mean one thing.

Before he had the chance to stop them, Udon and Soba summoned themselves and quickly made their way towards McCree. Both seemed to pay no heed to Hanzo’s wishes for them to return as they crawled up the startled cowboys arms and draped themselves around his neck, chirping happily to get his attention.

“Howdy there little partners.” McCree greeted, putting the lids back on the pots and turning his attention to the dragons that were making themselves comfortable on his shoulders. McCree easily gave them the affection they were seeking as he cooed at them and gave them plenty of scratches. Hanzo caught himself staring and quickly averted his gaze. Perhaps he should set the table? Hanzo decided that that was the best course of action at the moment and got the utensils out and enough bowls for the agents currently stationed here. As he turned to walk down the dining hall when he noticed Hana in the doorway. She didn’t say anything, but he felt unnerved by the look on her face, as if she’d just discovered some secret that Hanzo was unaware of. He ignored that feeling and continued making his way to the dining hall.

When Hanzo returned to the kitchen, he found Soba and Udon _swimming in the chili._ The most likely cause was Jesse needed to stir the pots and the dragons were irritated with the lack of attention they were getting, and chose to move to the new source of the cowboy’s focus. McCree appeared to be attempting to get them out with the spoon, but they were too agile for McCree to capture.

Hanzo let out a sigh and walked over to the mess. “ _I leave for five minutes and this is what you choose to do?_ ” Hanzo scolded, switching back into his native tongue. “ _Get out of there, please._ ” He requested. A moment later they begrudgingly flew out of the pots and into the sink, waiting patiently for Hanzo to turn the water on so they could wash up and play a little longer.

“What’d ya say ta them to make ‘em leave?” McCree questioned, lowering the heat on the stovetops. Hanzo had momentarily forgotten how close he was to McCree and took the opportunity to walk over the sink and begin filling it up, earning some happy chirps as the dragons played with the faucet water.

“I asked them nicely to get out of your pots.” Hanzo stated.

“ _Seriously_? Or ‘re ya just pulling my leg?” McCree questioned, once again moving into Hanzo’s space as he peered into the sink to watch Soba and Udon happily swim around.

“Why would I lie about such a trivial thing?” Hanzo asked in return.

“I dunno. Askin’ nicely didn’t work for me.” McCree replied.

“That is most likely because they rarely listen to you.” Hanzo remarked.

McCree chuckled, it was a deep, almost rumbly sound that sent a shiver down Hanzo’s spine. “Suppose that’s true.” He commented. “And I don’t mean ta offend ya with this next question, but is it sanitary ta let them swim in the chili we’re about ta feed the team.”

“They are spirits and cannot transmit bacteria or disease, so the chili should be fine.” Hanzo replied.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t think we have enough ingredients or time ta make another batch.” McCree stated.

The moment was broken when two sprays of water shot out of the sink, one aimed at Hanzo and the other at Jesse. It seemed that Soba and Udon did not enjoy being so blatantly ignored. Hanzo glared at the two, but he could never stay mad at them for long, especially since _he_ had been the one offending them. “ _All of watchpoint adores you and you chose to interrupt my and McCree’s conversation because you were bored?”_ Hanzo questioned, slipping back into Japanese.

“ _All of watchpoint isn’t here right now.” Soba retorted._

“ _And we desire both of your attention, now would be preferable._ ” Udon stated.

Hanzo smiled softly and rolled his eyes. He picked up a small towel beside the sink and held it open for the two to climb into so he could dry them off. “ _Then you will have it now.”_ Hanzo replied.

“They say something to ya?” McCree asked, grabbing the other spare dish towel to dry his arm off.

“Yes, that they do not enjoy being ignored and would much prefer being the center of attention.” Hanzo informed, which seemed to get a laugh out of McCree.

“Is that right?” McCree commented, scratching behind Soba’s horns and under Udon’s chin, earning the cowboy some happy chirps.

Hanzo wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he could hear the timer on McCree’s phone going off.

“Time fer dinner.” McCree stated, turning the alarm off. “Everybody should be headin’ ta the dinning hall by now.”

At the mention of more people, Soba and Udon made their leave to go seek attention for the rest of their teammates. “I already set the table.” Hanzo remarked, noticing that McCree was looking in the drawer for the utensils.

“Would explain why this’s nearly empty.” McCree said, closing the drawer. “Guess ya beat me to it.”

“Do you need help bringing the pots to the table?” Hanzo questioned.

“Yeah, that’d be real helpful of ya, Han.” McCree replied, handing Hanzo two oven mitts. “This is the spicy one.” He stated, pointing to the pot on the left burner. “And this one here is the mild.” He added, pointing to the pot on the right burner. “If you could bring one of them ta the table I’d be mighty grateful.”

“It is a simple task.” Hanzo commented, picking up the mild chili, and trying his best to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

“Much obliged.” McCree said, tipping his hat to Hanzo before grabbing the other pair of oven mitts and carrying the spicier chili to the table.

The agents that were currently stationed at Gibraltar besides Hanzo himself included Winston, McCree, Genji, Hana, Satya, Mei, Lena, Lucio, Zenyatta, and Reinhardt. Hanzo noted that Reinhardt, Lena and Winston chose the mild chili, while Genji, Hana, Satya, Mei, Lucio, and McCree all went for the spicier version.

Hanzo also noted that Soba and Udon seem to have joined Ramen on Zenyatta’s shoulders, playing with his orbs as the monk cooed at them; though it wasn’t too surprising to see that they gravitated towards the one person who would not be eating and could devote their full attention to them. Genji had told Hanzo that while his lower jaw was now metal, Dr. Ziegler managed to save his tongue, so he could still enjoy meals, even if they all had a small metallic aftertaste.

Hanzo decided to try McCree’s _‘hellfire chili_.’ He wasn’t expecting much, but McCree had proved him wrong before, so he took a small first bite and was overrun by flavors. He hadn’t eaten anything this spicy and flavorful in years. He had to use all of his self-control not to moan or drool. This cowboy was going to be the end of him.

Sometime after dinner Hanzo had made his way up to the rooftops, sitting peacefully and writing in his journal. McCree was an enigma of a man, one Hanzo was fairly certain he would never truly understand. Though he wanted nothing more than to try. There was so much more to McCree than the scruffy vigilante Hanzo had presumed him to be when they first met. Perhaps he would consult Genji for advice, even if it meant an eternity of teasing; getting the chance to get closer to McCree would be worth it.

“Thought I’d find ya up here.” Hanzo was startled by the voice, turning from his sitting position into a more defensive stance, only to see the cowboy smiling at him. “Didn’t mean ta startle ya.” McCree commented.

Hanzo relaxed, taking a seat once again. “I wasn’t aware you could be quiet.” Hanzo remarked.

“Ouch.” McCree said, holding a hand over his heart. “I was in Blackwatch, Han, I can be quiet sometimes.”

“In all the time I have known you, I believe this is the first time I haven’t heard the sound of your atrocious boots stomping around.” Hanzo retorted.

“My boots are nifty and ya like ‘em.” McCree stated. “Don’t try and insult the boots.”

“I suppose I prefer to hear your approach.” Hanzo remarked. “Were you in need of something that I can help you with?”

“I’m in need of a lotta things, darlin’” McCree replied. “But I just wanted ta ask ya if you liked dinner.”

“You are a surprisingly good cook.” Hanzo stated, ignoring the pet name. “I haven’t had something so nice in a very long time.” He added, knowing that McCree’s ego didn’t need any boosting, but it was true and he felt like telling the man.

McCree grinned at the complement. “Well shucks Han, guess I should take cookin’ duty more often.” He stated.

“I certainly wouldn’t object.” Hanzo commented.

McCree chuckled and tipped his hat to the archer. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He remarked. “See ya around Han.” He added, giving Hanzo the two finger salute before making his way down the roof back to ground level.

Hanzo smiled softly and turned his attention back to his journal. _This cowboy would undoubtedly be the end of him_.


	2. Dont Underestimate Hana Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana might just know about who Hanzo's crush is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read
> 
> might have some grammatical errors because i do all my writing late at night
> 
> Comments and criticisms always welcome!
> 
> Genji will be in the next chapter!
> 
> also i apologize in advance for the innuendo in this chapter, it was supposed to be much more subtle than it is because i couldn't think of anything else ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hana Song was not a child, Hanzo knew this. She was clever, quick in battle, a soldier, a loyal ally, and a trusted friend. Hanzo knew that her age did not limit her ability, after all, he and Genji were still formidable opponents in their youth. He never underestimated Hana, and he wondered if that was one of the reasons she tried so adamantly to befriend him after they met. Hanzo had never considered babying her, although some of the older agents couldn’t help but parent her from time to time. Hanzo figured the reason that she tolerated it was because it wasn’t limited to her, they did it everyone, and he believed that McCree had it the worst, a fact that Hana was quick to learn and occasionally use to get herself out of trouble with them.  

He looked up from his journal, pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone buzzing. It was a text from Hana,  _she was up late again_. She had asked him to meet with her tomorrow morning after breakfast. Hanzo had a strange feeling that Hana wouldn't actually make it to breakfast.

Hanzo had guessed correctly last night, and hadn’t seen Hana at breakfast. After waiting a few extra minutes to see if she would arrive, he assumed she overslept, again, so he brought her a plate. Hanzo briefly wondered what Hana wanted to talk about. If he had to guess, he would probably assume that it was either going to be about training, since he had agreed to help her in the shooting range, or it was something game related.

When he reached Hana’s door, Athena alerted Hana to Hanzo’s presence before he had the chance to knock. He was greeted by Hana, who was still wearing her pajamas, _overslept_. “Good morning Hana-san.” Hanzo greeted.

“It’s ‘Hana-chan’” Hana corrected. “Oh, and good morning.” She added, voice heavy with sleep. She must have just woken up.

“I brought you breakfast since you slept through it, Hana- _chan_.” Hanzo remarked, handing the carefully wrapped plate over to Hana and a mug of coffee.

“Thank you, you’re the best.” Hana replied, getting some of her energy back. She set everything down at her desk and started eating.

Hanzo sat down on the edge of Hana’s bed and waited for her to finish before asking, “So, why did you ask me to come here?”

“Oh, yeah I wanted to talk to you about something.” Hana said, finishing the last of her coffee.

“Is something wrong?” Hanzo questioned.

“No, no, nothing like that.” Hana replied. “And, you don’t have to tell me, or even say anything if you don’t want to.”

“Okay..?” Hanzo replied, unsure of what the girl could possibly be referring to.

Hana took a deep breath and looked straight at Hanzo. “So not to insult your taste in men or anything, but you _like_ McCree don’t you?” Hana questioned.

Hanzo was startled by the sudden question, feeling his cheeks flush pink. “ _How did you_ -”

“ _OMG_ , YOU DO!” Hana exclaimed, clearly a lot happier about this situation than Hanzo. And he now realized that he accidently confirmed what was only Hana’s theory for her, making it impossible to deny now.

“Hana-chan, please don’t shout.” Hanzo requested. The last thing he needed was one of their teammates walking by the door as Hana was yelling about how Hanzo was in fact in love with the resident cowboy; gods forbid if McCree himself happened to walk by the door, Hanzo didn’t think he’d be able to live that down.

“Ok, ok.” Hana replied, lowering her voice. “By the way, I only really knew because of how Soba and Udon were acting around McCree last night.” Hana explained, trying to reassure Hanzo that the rest of the team was still in the dark. Hanzo remembered how he had informed Hana when she asked about the dragons that they were bonded to him, and how he felt towards others reflected in their actions, and in the context of that conversation, they were friendly towards Hana because she was Hanzo’s friend, and they devoured his enemies for similar reasons. However, the dragons did act differently around Hanzo’s friends than they did around McCree. They loved the attention the team gave him, but they didn’t openly go out of their way to seek it in the same manner they did for McCree. “I’m just really happy for you two.” She added. “I think you’ll be a good couple if you ever confess to each other.”

“I’m afraid that will not be happening any time soon.” Hanzo stated, he still had no idea how he would ever bring the subject up to McCree, and then there was also the lingering doubt that his feelings wouldn’t be returned. “I don’t think it would be a good idea.”

“You don’t have to rush into it or anything, but you have to be honest with yourself.” Hana commented. “Do you _really_ think it’s a bad idea, or are you just trying to talk yourself out of it? Because I think you two could be really good for each other, but it’s your decision, and I promise I won’t tell McCree anything.”

Hanzo smiled softly. “Thank you.” He replied. “And I will think on your words.”

“I’m gonna be streaming soon, wanna play with me?” Hana asked, most likely changing the subject for Hanzo’s sake.

“What game?” Hanzo questioned, remembering the last time he blindly agreed and ended up playing ‘board game online’ with Hana and a handful of her followers for a charity stream.

“I was thinking we could continue where we left off with our ‘Don’t Starve’ playthrough.” Hana suggested.

“Alright.” Hanzo agreed.

Hana handed her laptop over to Hanzo so he could get his character ready while she set up the stream. Soba and Udon decided to show themselves, curling up on Hana’s gaming pc, soaking in the warmth as they prepared to take a nap. A small smile graced Hanzo’s lips. He remembered the first time the dragons showed themselves on Hana’s stream, her chat had her set up a camera just so they could see what the two were doing while Hana was streaming. It helped that they usually stayed in one place, their ‘favorite napping spot on Gibraltar.’

Hanzo wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he and Hana both seemed to be pulled out of their game by a familiar knock on the door. Athena then announced that Agent McCree was on the other side.

Hana looked over at Hanzo as if to ask if it was alright to let him in. When he nodded, Hana told Athena to open the door.

“What in tarnation is so important that you two ‘re locked up in here?” McCree questioned. The dragons had woken up from their nap a few moments ago, and hearing McCree’s voice seemed to grab the dragons attention. Soon they had flown over to the cowboy and perched themselves on his shoulders, chirping happily. “Ya both missed lunch.” He added before turning his attention to the dragons to give them scratches.

The mention of lunch suddenly made Hanzo realize how hungry he was, the feeling was much easier to ignore when he was focused on the game, but now it seemed too apparent.

“That’s actually kind of ironic considering what game we were playing.” Hana commented.

McCree raised an eyebrow, looking at the two for more of an explanation.

“The game is called ‘Don’t Starve’.” Hanzo supplied.

McCree chuckled. “Well, no offense, but you two don’t seem ta be too good at that.” He commented. “I saved you both a plate, but ya gotta come out ‘nd eat. Ya need ta take a break every now ‘nd again.”

Hana groaned. “ _Fine._ ” She muttered, before looking back at her stream camera to let the chat know what was going on. “We’re going to take a short break then be back with you soon!” She promised before ending her stream.

Hana spun around in her chair so she was facing McCree. “ _Happy now_?” She asked.

“As a possum eatin’ a sweet potato.” McCree replied.

“I need a dictionary for you.” Hana commented, only seeming to pull a laugh from the cowboy.

Hanzo shut Hana’s laptop down and set it on her bed. “Are we going to continue to discuss McCree’s lack of common words or are we going to have lunch?” He questioned, now causing Hana to laugh as McCree looked indignant. 

“I save you two lunch so you don’t starve to death ‘nd this is how you repay me? Makin’ fun of the way I talk?” McCree questioned, no heat to his words.

“Thank you for saving us lunch, McCree.” Hanzo remarked, as he walked past the cowboy and down the hall towards the dinning area. Sure enough, two plates of whatever Reinhardt had cooked. Hana and McCree soon appeared into the room after Hanzo had sat down at the table. Hana sat next to him and McCree sat across from them, Soba and Udon still draped around his neck.

“ _I think he’s warmer than Hana-chan’s computer.” Soba commented._

_“Like a walking furnace.” Udon agreed._

Hanzo smiled softly and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “ _Please don’t fall asleep on him_.” Hanzo pleaded, reverting back to Japanese.

Hana seemed to give him a quizzical look, and McCree merely lifted his hat a bit so he could look at Hanzo better. “They talkin’ ta you?” He asked.

“Yes.” Hanzo replied. “But nothing of terrible importance.” He added.

“If ya say so, Han.” McCree replied, turning his attention back to Soba and Udon as he cooed at them and scratched behind their horns.

Hana seemed to be poking at her food rather than eating it. “What even is this?” She questioned.

“I can honestly say I don’t have a clue, but if ya put some hot sauce on it, it makes it easier to eat.” McCree remarked, pulling a small red bottle out of his pocket.

“I think I’ll try that.” Hana mumbled, taking the bottle and dousing her meal with it. “Thanks.” She added, before taking another bite, and seeming to decide that the sauce was an improvement.

“Do you always carry a bottle of hot sauce on you?” Hanzo questioned.

“When you’ve had Overwatch cooked meals for as long as I have, yes.” McCree replied. “Want some?” He asked. “I’ll warn ya though, my sauce might get stuck in the back of yer throat, and that ain’t a pleasant feelin’ darlin’.”

Hanzo ignored the warning and took the bottle, unaware of the grimace on Hana’s face as she pushed her plate away, having completely lost her appetite. He noticed a moment later and wondered if he had missed something. Hanzo decided to ignore that feeling and continued eating; the hot sauce definitely did improve the dish.

After a moment, Hana seemed to have gotten bored. “Hey, McCree? Wanna stream with us?” She questioned. “I’m pretty sure I can borrow Lucio’s laptop and have you join us.”

“I don’t think I’d be much help to y’all.” McCree remarked. “Never really played a lotta games.”

“It’s fine, we can carry you through it if you’re really terrible.” Hana retorted, no real malice to her words. “But seriously, it would be fun to have a third player, and the chat would be happy.”

“Uh, Han, you alright if I crash your guys’s little stream?” McCree questioned.

“I’m certainly not opposed to you joining us.” Hanzo replied.

“Great! Then I’m going to go ask Lucio for his laptop.” Hana stated, getting up and dumping her plate in the sink before running off to find the dj.

“She really is a bundle of energy for someone who gets almost no sleep.” McCree remarked.

“I believe she takes short naps during the day.” Hanzo informed. “It is one of the reasons she rarely bothers to change out of pajamas.”

“Huh. I thought she just liked being comfy.” McCree commented.

Hanzo smiled softly. “I suppose that might play some part in it.” He remarked.

McCree smiled, and before he could say anything else, Soba and Udon moved off of his shoulders and over to Hanzo’s shoulders, Soba bumped her head against him, and Udon crawled up to blow air in his ear, making Hanzo flinch. “ _What are you two doing?_ ” He questioned, slipping back into his mother tongue.

_“McCree’s only paying attention to you!” Soba whined._

_“So we decided to get it this way.” Udon stated, as if that explained everything._

Hanzo let out a small sigh. “ _You two are children._ ” He stated, trying to sound reprimanding, but it ended up sounding endearing instead.

“Somethin’ happen?” McCree questioned, a grin clear on his face.

“They think you were ignoring them by talking to me instead of focusing solely on them, so they decided to try and get your attention back.” Hanzo explained.

McCree chuckled. “Sorry fer ignorin' you two then.” McCree apologized. “I’ll try not ta do that again.” He added, seeming to have immediately won the dragons over as they flew back to McCree.

“I believe Hana should have everything set up by now.” Hanzo commented, standing to go put his dish in the kitchen, McCree following at his heels.

They both arrived at Hana’s room to find the girl had finished updating the game on Lucio’s laptop and had everything ready to go. “McCree, I’m going to explain the basics to you before we get started.” Hana said, before pulling McCree aside and explaining the controls to him.

Hanzo watched with amusement as McCree tried to follow Hana’s rapid instructions. He figured he and Hana would probably have to go over most of them during the stream, but as long as he knew how to walk, they could probably keep him alive. As soon as each of their games had loaded up, Hana sent out a tweet, and then started up her stream.

Hanzo noticed that Soba and Udon had found a new place to nap, wrapped around McCree’s hat. He also noted that the cowboy seemed to be trying his best not to move too much and wake them, causing that fluttering feeling to return to his chest. Hanzo tried to ignore that feeling, at least for now so he could focus on the game.

“You can _eat_ butterflies?” McCree questioned, sounding appalled by the idea.

“Yeah, the wings, and flower petals too, I think it helps with your sanity.” Hana replied. “Also don’t eat any uncooked berries or carrots you find, we need those for the cook pot.”

“Got it.” McCree replied, wearing a somewhat guilty expression on his face. Hanzo decided to check their chest, confirming his suspicion that McCree had accidentally eaten some of their characters rations. He decided to spare McCree from Hana’s wrath and went out to forage for what they’d lost.  

Having the chat for Hana’s stream open was helpful for when they traveled together and they missed something. But then again, it was also very embarrassing to read the comments pertaining to his and McCree’s voices, and then the requests for Hana to show them via face cam, which she would occasionally indulge them in, moving her mounted camera and pointing it at the two, as they were both sitting on the edge of Hana’s bed, a mountain of her plush toys behind them.

“What’s this spikey purple looking flower.” McCree questioned.

“That’s an evil flower, don’t eat those petals or carry them, your sanity will go down.” Hana replied.

“ _Evil flower?_ ” McCree restated.

“Yes, if it continues to grow and spread it will turn into a monster that we will most likely need to fight.” Hanzo explained.

“So do we just let it grow?” McCree asked.

“ _Ehh_ , we could always just try to ignore that area.” Hana remarked. “Or pick it and drop it on the ground I guess, idk.”

“Okey dokey.” McCree replied, picking the flower and dropping the petals on the ground. Hanzo had made a habit of following McCree’s character around, since he seemed to always get himself into trouble, or just forget to feed his character. Hanzo was beginning to wonder if McCree had stopped carrying food with him on purpose just so Hanzo’s character would need to give him food to keep him alive.

It was strange when he pulled himself out of the game and remembered how close he was to McCree. Their elbows would occasionally brush each other. Hanzo tried to calm himself; he needed to remind himself that their was no reason to feel flustered.

Hanzo could feel his body tense as McCree leaned over to ask him a question. “Hey, Han, where does this little wormhole thingy go?”

Hanzo tried his best to relax his body. “It will teleport you somewhere else on the map.” Hanzo stated. “They are useful for traveling far distances and getting to other biomes, but I believe each time you use it, it will take a small portion of your sanity.” Hanzo added.

“Can’t I just eat some flowers to bring it back up?” McCree asked.

“Yes, but making a flower crown would actually help more than merely eating the petals.” Hanzo informed.

“Huh, learn something new every day.” McCree commented. “Bet you’d look real pretty in a flower crown, Han.” He added

“Chat can hear you two and wants to remind you off that.” Hana remarked.

McCree didn’t have the chat open, but Hanzo did. He glanced at the chat to see what they’d been saying and instantly regretted it as he felt his cheeks flush red. _How were these people so fast_? There were already a number of pictures, likely screenshots from Hana’s facecam, of him photoshoped wearing flower crowns. It seemed to be something the chat had latched onto, because more were coming.

Hanzo nearly squeaked when McCree leaned over to look at his screen, _nearly_. This man had no right to startle him as often as McCree did. McCree let out a low whistle. “Did they just make those or have they had 'em already?” McCree questioned. It was a thought that certainly wasn’t helping Hanzo’s blush fade away any quicker. Looking back at the photos, most of the instant replies did look like they were from past streams. “I was right though, Han, you do look pretty in a flower crown.” McCree added, and Hanzo could feel his ears turning pink.

“ _Ridiculous_.” Hanzo mumbled, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest. One complement should not be able to do this to him, _and yet here he was_.

“Chat wants you to say ‘hi’” Hana remarked. “You cool if I turn the face cam your way?”

“No arguments here.” McCree replied before Hanzo could say that there was no way he would allow that camera near his face. “Hanzo?” McCree questioned, seeming to taunt him.

Hanzo wanted to glare daggers at the cowboy, but one look and he felt his anger melt away and that fluttering feeling returned. “Do what you must.” Hanzo replied, trying to calm himself down, but knowing that his cheeks were still red, hopefully the camera wouldn’t pick up on that, but then again, knowing his luck and Hana’s reputation for using quality equipment, it probably would. One glance at chat confirmed it for him, and he closed the tab, seeming to make McCree pout.

“Hey Hana, how do I open chat?” McCree questioned, sounding like he had no ulterior motives, but Hanzo wasn’t convinced. And _of course_ Hana explained it to him so simply that he succeeded opening it on his first try, all while Hanzo was stuck keeping both of their characters alive and feed while they talked.

He honestly felt tempted to let them both die while he retreated to his journal, but something was making him stick through it. He let out a small sigh and looked at his screen. _This was going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts at my tumblr: mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and criticisms always welcome!
> 
> English slang:
> 
> Wanna: want to/ do you want to  
> Lotta = lot of  
> Y’all = you all  
> Okey dokey = ok  
> Thingy – used to describe something that you typically don’t know the name of 
> 
> Idioms: 
> 
> happy as a possum eatin’ a sweet potato – refers to an opossum which usually eat whatever they can find, so eating a sweet potato is a treat, making the opossum very happy, thus refers to when someone is very happy  
> You learn something new every day = When you learn a new piece of information, usually something that would appear obvious but you never noticed.


	3. Seeking Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gives in and decides to as Genji for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've been flooded with school, and got the flu, so i haven't really had time to write anything. Since i finished most of my school stuff, and am feeling a little better, i decided to write this
> 
> it's really late at night, and i haven't read through everything, so there might be some grammatical errors that i'll try to fix later

When they were younger, Genji was childish, irresponsible, free spirited, but talented. Now Genji was still all of those things, but he was also self-aware, compassionate, open minded, and he wouldn’t quite use the word _humble_ but he wasn’t quite as cocky as he used to be. Hanzo knew that Genji had become like this because of his training under Zenyatta, the omnic helped him ‘ _find transcendence.’_ Hanzo wasn’t sure what to make of that, but still Genji believed Zenyatta could help him learn to forgive himself. And though a small part of him hated to admit it, the omnic had helped him find peace.

Hanzo closed his journal and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Perhaps some tea would calm his nerves. Hanzo tucked his journal into his jacket pocket and made his way to the kitchen. He had come to the decision that he would ask Genji for help, and he wasn’t sure how his brother would take it. Once he reached the kitchen Hanzo began heating up some water. He wondered if he should make Genji a cup as well, then again it might go cold before he even found his brother. Something Genji apparently didn’t grow out of was the constant need to move around, with the exception of whenever he was with Zenyatta, either meditating or simply talking.

When the water finished steaming he poured some into one glass, and began making green tea. Hanzo decided that the best way to find Genji was to speak with Zenyatta. The monk was much easier to find, and if Genji wasn’t already with him, Zenyatta might at least be able to point him in the right direction. When he finished his tea, he made his way towards the omnic’s room.

The monk usually left his door open, to make it easier for someone to find him if they needed his help, or at least that was the way Genji had explained it to him. When Hanzo entered, he noticed that Zenyatta appeared to be meditating. Hanzo didn’t want to disturb him, and turned to leave, but stopped when the omnic addressed him.

“Is there something you are in need of, Hanzo?” Zenyatta questioned.

“I was wondering if you knew where Genji was?” Hanzo stated.

“I believe he is still in his room.” Zenyatta informed. “Hana let him borrow one of her hand-held games and he stated that he was determined to beat it.” He added, clearly amused by Genji’s antics.

Hanzo nodded. “Thank you.”

“I hope your journey is successful.” Zenyatta remarked before slipping back into meditation.

Hanzo made his leave, and headed straight to Genji’s room. He stood outside his brother’s door, hesitant to knock. Perhaps he should just go back to his own room, his brother was busy with some new game after all.

“Agent Hanzo is outside your door.” Hanzo honestly was beginning to wonder if Athena hated him for some reason, had he done something to upset her, or perhaps Winston? Or did the AI simply like making his life more complicated.

The door opened up and Hanzo soon found Ramen draped around his neck, and gave the dragon some scratches under her chin. He turned his attention to his brother, who wasn’t wearing his face plate. “Greetings.” Hanzo said, stepping into the room.

“Hello brother.” Genji greeted. A moment later, two blue flashes of light made their way over to Genji. “Greetings!” He added, scratching behind their horns. Soba and Udon tangled themselves around Genji’s shoulders as the chirped happily as they butted their heads against him. Even if Hanzo had tried to act like he wasn’t happy to see Genji when he had first joined Overwatch, Soba and Udon never tried to hide the fact that they were happy to see him. They were family.

“I had something I wished to discuss with you.” Hanzo stated, slipping back into his native tongue; something that usually happened when he and Genji spoke. 

“Oh? You sound serious, is something wrong?” Genji questioned, reverting to Japanese as well.

“No, I don’t think so at the very least.” Hanzo remarked. “I wanted your advice on something.”

 _“You_ are asking for _my advice_?” Genji asked, raising a brow. “Are you sick? Should I give Angela a call?”

 _“I am not sick.”_ Hanzo retorted. “Is it so strange for me to ask for your advice?”

“Yes.” Genji stated simply. “You _never_ ask for my help.”

“Perhaps because you always take it like such a joke.” Hanzo remarked. He was beginning to question whether or not this was such a good idea after all.  

“Ok, ok. Sorry, I’ll be serious, I promise.” Genji replied. “So what did you want to say?”

“It’s _complicated_.” Hanzo stated. He hadn’t really planed this far in advance and still wasn’t sure _how_ to say he thought he was falling in love with Jesse McCree.

“Take your time.” Genji remarked, moving to sit on the floor while he waited for Hanzo to find the right words.

Hanzo took a deep breath, and decided to join Genji on the floor. “I believe I’ve developed feelings for one of our teammates.” He commented.

Genji’s eyes went wide. “ _Seriously_?” He questioned, before shaking his head and trying to be more respectful. “Can you tell me who?”

“Promise me you won’t laugh.” Hanzo requested.

“I promise I will try not to.” Genji replied.

Knowing that that was probably the best he would get out of his brother, Hanzo took a deep breath. “Jesse McCree.” He stated quietly.

Genji blinked for a moment, wondering if he had heard his brother correctly as he tried to process this. “Jesse-” Genji mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand as laughter soon bubbled out of him. “YOU LIKE _JESSE_ , THE FUCKING _COWBOY_?” He exclaimed, his laughter soon dying down. “I can’t believe you used to lecture _me_ about the people I used to date.” He added.

“Genji!” Hanzo said sternly, or at least that was his intention. His cheeks were flushed pink. He’d known that there would be teasing but did his brother really have to be so loud?

“Sorry! Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that.” Genji apologized. “Have you told him?”

“Of course not!” Hanzo exclaimed. He let out a small sigh and folded his arms against his chest. “Where would I even begin?” He added.

Genji smiled softly, he was happy that Hanzo had come to him for help, and that he trusted Genji with this. “Does anyone else know?” He asked.

“As far as I am aware, you and Hana are the only ones who-” Hanzo replied.

“YOU TOLD HANA BEFORE YOU TOLD _YOUR OWN BROTHER?_!” Genji exclaimed, honestly feeling a little offended.

“I didn’t tell her anything!” Hanzo defended. “She just, _figured it out_.”

“She _is_ very observant.” Genji noted. “So… how far does this crush go, what does he mean to you?” He asked. He couldn’t really help Hanzo unless he understood what Hanzo was feeling.

“I am unsure of how I should put it into words.” Hanzo replied. He pulled his journal out of his pocket and handed it to Genji. “Just read the last few entries in here.” He stated, averting his gaze from Genji.

Genji took the journal, but made no move to open it. “Are you sure you want me to read this?” He questioned.

“Yes,” Hanzo stated, turning back to face Genji. He opened the journal and turned it to some of his more recent entries regarding McCree “But _just these_.” Hanzo requested.

Genji nodded and made sure that he only read the entries Hanzo instructed him to. Even with Hanzo’s permission reading this felt like he shouldn’t. Everything Hanzo wrote was so personal, it was no wonder Hanzo had a hard time explaining how he felt verbally. “Oh, _wow_. You really do love him. I’m happy for you, Hanzo.” Genji remarked, turning to face his brother.

“Don’t be happy for me yet, nothing has happened.” Hanzo retorted.  

“Still, acknowledging your feelings is a good first step, meaning you will be ready to take the next step.” Genji stated.

“Which would be what?” Hanzo questioned.

“Asking him on a date.” Genji said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“You can’t possibly expect me to do that?” Hanzo commented.

“I know you prefer the subtle approach, brother, but McCree is thickheaded and will never know how you feel unless you are direct with him.” Genji stated.

“What if he says no?” Hanzo questioned.

Genji had never once heard Hanzo sound so _fragile._ He wanted to reassure Hanzo that he would be fine, and that there was nothing to be afraid of. “I doubt he will, but I also know that if somehow your feelings aren’t returned, McCree wouldn’t hold them against you, so you have nothing to lose and everything to gain, by asking him.” Genji replied, putting his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “McCree is a good man, I think you two would be good for each other.”

“Perhaps you are right… thank you Genji.” Hanzo stated.

“Any time, brother.” Genji remarked, giving Hanzo’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

There was that familiar knock on Genji’s door, before Athena announced that Agent McCree was on the other side.

“Wow, he has good timing.” Genji commented, and Hanzo smacked his leg. “Ow! What? I didn’t do anything!” He said pouting. A moment later he told Athena to open the door.

“Hey Genji, I was wondering if you-” McCree started before stopping himself. “Uh, am I interruptin’ somethin’ right now?” He asked, gesturing to the two brothers who were sitting together.

“No, we actually just finished.” Genji stated, easily slipping back into English for McCree. “If you need me, I’ll be with Zenyatta.” He added before walking out before Jesse could say another word.

Soba and Udon flew off of Genji shoulders as he left and onto McCree’s. Ramen also decided to leave Hanzo’s shoulders to float after her Master.  

McCree was a very ‘go with the flow’ sort of person, so it didn’t surprise Hanzo that the man just seemed to shrug and accept whatever it was that just happened.

“Well I was gonna ask Genji if he wanted ta go into town with me since he said somethin' about wantin' ta get some more snacks, but I guess that’ll have ta wait.” McCree mused, scratching under Soba’s chin.

“You’re going into town?” Hanzo questioned.

“Uh, I mean I was plannin’ ta go.” McCree replied. “I wanted to get some groceries so I could make tamales.”

“I wasn’t aware you had cooking duty again.” Hanzo remarked.

“I don’t tonight, but I do tomorrow.” McCree explained. “I figured it’d be better ta get everythin’ I needed before then.”

“Would you mind if I accompany you?” Hanzo asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as he felt. “I wanted to pick up some more tea.” He added, wondering if that sounded at all convincing.

If McCree doubted him, he didn’t show it. “Sure, I always enjoy yer company.” McCree stated.

Hanzo felt that fluttering feeling return to his chest. “When did you plan on leaving?” He questioned.

“Now, actually.” McCree replied. “That ok with you?” He asked.

Hanzo nodded. “Yes.” He stated.

“Good! We can take the truck.” McCree remarked. “It’ll have room fer us and the groceries.”

McCree lead the way to the garage, which held the helicarrier, Hana’s MEKA, and a few other vehicles, one of which was McCree’s truck. It looked old enough to have wheels, but it functioned well enough. Hanzo got into the passenger side and McCree slide into the drivers seat. Soba and Udon returned to Hanzo, slipping back into his tattoo.

“Do ya feel it when they do that?” McCree questioned, keeping his eyes on the road as they drove off base.

“I do. It.. _tickles_.” Hanzo supplied, it was the best way he could think to explain it.

McCree seemed to smile at that, one of his big, toothy smiles. Hanzo could feel butterflies in his stomach.

“So, is tea all ya need?” McCree asked.

“I believe so; I don’t think I need anything else.” Hanzo replied. “What are you planning on getting.” He questioned. He knew McCree was making tamales, but he had no idea what those were or how many ingredients McCree planned on getting in order to make them.

“I gotta list.” McCree replied, pulling a scrap of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Hanzo.

Hanzo looked it over, everything seemed reasonable normal except. “What’s ‘masa harina’?” Hanzo questioned.

“Well, you use it to make ‘masa’ for the tamales. And I think it translates to either corn meal or corn flour.” McCree explained.

Hanzo nodded. “They have that here?” He asked.

“I hope so. It should be in the international food section.” McCree commented.

It didn’t take long to arrive in town. It helped that McCree knew his way around the streets and easily found a good parking spot at the local supermarket. Hanzo had only been here a handful of times, but he had a vague idea of where the tea was, not that he actually needed any more tea, but he was in too deep to turn back now.

“I’ll grab us a cart.” McCree stated. “This shouldn’t take too long sweetheart.”

“Just try not to forget anything.” Hanzo remarked. _Sweetheart was a new one._

They made their way through the store, McCree grabbing something from nearly every aisle. It was a good thing McCree seemed to have this store memorized or they might have been there for hours. When they arrived in the tea aisle, Hanzo wasn’t sure what to get. He could get more green tea, but he had just gotten a box, then again he drank it so often he could always use more. He looked for his favorite brand, finding it on the top shelf. He glared at the box, as if it had greatly offended him.

“Somethin’ wrong?” McCree questioned.

“No.” Hanzo replied a bit to quickly to sound believable, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. This wouldn’t be such a problem if McCree wasn’t right behind him. Normally he could reach the box with jump, or knock it down with something else, but that was only when he was sure no one else was watching.

“Can’t find what yer lookin’ fer?” McCree asked, leaning against the cart. “I could help ya look if ya give me a name.” He offered.

Hanzo told him the brand of tea, and hoped that he wouldn’t find it. “I think I’ll just get this one.” Hanzo stated, prepared to simply pick up a random brand of Green Tea that was in his reach regardless of brand.

“Wait, I think I found it.” McCree remarked, moving to get the box of tea.

Hanzo took a step back so McCree could reach the tea. As the cowboy reached up, the ridiculous t-shirt he was wearing began to ride up, showing a sliver of tanned skin. Hanzo didn’t realize he was staring until McCree turned around with the box in hand, a triumphant grin on his face. He could feel that fluttering returning to his chest as McCree handing him the box. “Here ya go darlin’ ”

Hanzo took the box from McCree and turned to put it in the cart. “Thank you.” He said softly.

“No problem, Han.” McCree replied easily. “Thought we still had some of that stuff back at the base, but I guess we were out.” He commented.

Hanzo felt himself get a bit flustered; he wasn’t used to being caught in his lies. “You’re right, I forgot we still had some.” He stated, hoping that McCree would drop the subject.

McCree hummed, and Hanzo could swear he felt the cowboy’s eyes on him, though it might just be his imagination getting the better of him. “Well, ya can never go wrong gettin’ a little extra, just ‘n case.” McCree remarked.

It wasn’t too long afterwards that McCree had gathered the last of his ingredients. They paid for everything and made their way back to the truck, loading it up with grocery bags. Once everything was in they made their way back to base.

“Thanks fer keepin’ me company, Han.” McCree commented.

Hanzo wasn’t sure where that came from, and if anything he should be thanking McCree for taking him into town and spending time with him. “You don’t need to thank me.” Hanzo replied. “I enjoy your company.” He added, looking out the window. He could almost feel his ears turning red.

McCree didn’t reply immediately, which only served to fluster Hanzo further. He wasn’t sure what was going on in the cowboy’s head, but he sure seemed to be taking his time thinking of a reply.

“I like yer company too.” McCree finally remarked.

Hanzo peaked over at McCree, who had his eyes glued to the road, and a dumb smile on his face. And Hanzo was pretty sure this was what love felt like.

When they got back to the base, Hanzo helped McCree carry the groceries inside and put them away once they reached the kitchen. There was a comfortable silence between them while they got everything put away.

Ask him on a date. He’s too thickheaded for subtly. Genji’s advice made sense, but still, Hanzo had only been on a handful of dates, and those were prearranged with possible marriage candidates hand chosen by his father. Hanzo had never needed to ask someone out before. Why did Genji have to make it seem so simple?

“McCree, we are still shooting tomorrow, correct?” Hanzo asked, looking over at McCree.

“Yeah, ‘less ya don’t want ta anymore or-” McCree replied before being cut off by Hanzo.

“No, I still want to.” Hanzo stated. “I was just wondering…” He trailed off.

“What? Need help with somethin’?” McCree questioned.

  “No, not exactly.” Hanzo replied. Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Maybe he shouldn’t bring it up, say it was nothing and excuse himself.

_“You get nothing if you wait for it.” Soba commented._

_“Don’t miss your chance.” Udon added._

“After target practice, would you like to get a drink with me?”  Hanzo questioned.

“I- uh, yeah! That’d be great!” McCree replied cheerfully, a big grin spread across his face.

“Good, I look forward to it.” Hanzo stated, turning to leave before pausing in the doorway. “It’s a date.” He added, feeling his cheeks heat up at the mention of the word.

He couldn’t see McCree’s reaction, but he seemed to take it well. “Yeah, a date.” McCree affirmed.

And that was all Hanzo needed to hear before he made his leave, heading straight back to his room. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his door. He had a date with Jesse McCree. He actually did it, _and McCree said yes._ Hanzo felt giddy, and he couldn’t stop the smile that was plastered on his face. He pulled out his journal and dated his entry. _He had a date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at : Mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Criticisms always welcome!
> 
> English slang:  
> Gotta: got a – have a


	4. Hanzo Has a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo prepares for his date with Jesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i definitely should be studying for a chem test, but my brain was like 'you need to write this' so that's what i did instead
> 
> also it's really late at night, and i'm tired and lazy and i haven't read through everything, so there might be some grammatical errors that i'll try to fix later

Hanzo let out a small sigh of defeat. He hadn’t been able to sleep, and not for the usual reasons. His chest was fluttering and he couldn’t tell if he was too excited or anxious about tomorrow, perhaps both. After laying down in bed for roughly six hours, Hanzo decided that that was as much rest as he was going to get, and changed into his workout attire.

It was about five in the morning, so he decided to go for a run. Hanzo was used to rising early for training, so this was familiar to him. Gibraltar was quiet; there were no distractions. The birds weren’t singing yet, and only the sound of waves washing up on shore could be heard. The moonlight illuminated Hanzo’s path as he jogged across the sandy shoreline. 

His thoughts began to wander back to McCree. He deeply regretted not making a specific time for their date. Everything had just been so ‘spur of the moment’ as the cowboy would say. Hanzo had worked himself up over asking McCree on a date that he hadn’t considered the fact that Jesse was already meeting him to shoot today, _another arrangement they didn’t make a time for_ , and McCree had cooking duty later on. They would have to meet sometime after dinner. And _where_ were they going to meet? They could go in town, but he would prefer it be more private. The roof of the base perhaps? It provided privacy, and they would still be at the base in case of an emergency. Hanzo smiled softly to himself. They would have their date on the roof, after dinner.

As the sun began to rise, Hanzo made his way back to base. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen before heading to his room. After picking up his bow and quiver, he made his way to the shooting range.

_“It is better to be early than late.” Udon had commented._

_“Time is an illusion.” Soba remarked._

_“Stop imitating the monk.” Udon retorted. “Leave that to Ramen.”_

“ _Both of you please stop_.” Hanzo requested. When silence returned, he drew his bow, knocking an arrow back and taking aim. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but soon he heard the jingling of spurs enter the training room, followed by a deep chuckle.

“ ‘nd here I thought _I_ was gonna be early.” McCree commented.

Hanzo felt his cheeks beginning to heat up. McCree had no right to fluster him like this. “You didn’t specify a time.” He defended.

“I guess I didn’t.” McCree acknowledged, making his way over to Hanzo. “Hope ya haven’t tired yerself out already, darlin'.” He added.

Hanzo quirked a brow as his eyes met Jesse’s. “I am not easily ‘ _tired out’._ ” Hanzo retorted.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Han.” McCree commented, face easily splitting into a grin as he gave Hanzo a wink. He pulled peacekeeper and turned his attention to the targets in from of them. “Whadaya say, darlin’, first ta fifty?”

“You’re on.” Hanzo replied, knocking an arrow back.

Hanzo knew that he wouldn’t be able to win against McCree’s peacekeeper unless he moved to higher ground. After hitting his mark, he scaled the wall up to his usual snipper’s perch while the training bots were rebuilding themselves.

He kept his focus on his target, not letting his vision stray to the cowboy. Hanzo may have been in love, but he was still a professional. Hanzo fell into a familiar rhythm, firing a scatter arrow to eliminate four training bots before McCree could reload, though it rarely managed to slow the cowboy down. McCree always seemed to find another bot that had just finished rebuilding itself, landing a headshot before Hanzo could finish knocking his arrow back. Their scores were always close, always one step ahead and then two steps back, inching closer and closer to victory. Hanzo had taken the lead with his last scatter shot, and was just about to land his fiftieth kill when he heard six shots ring out almost simultaneously, _show off._

“That was some mighty fine shootin’ there, Han.” McCree remarked. “Almost got me that time.”

“You got lucky.” Hanzo retorted.

“Suppose I did.” McCree agreed. “A win’s still a win, sweetheart.”

“Best two out of three?” Hanzo challenged.

“Alright, winner brings the drinks tonight.” McCree stated.

Hanzo grinned, knocking an arrow back. “I hope you enjoy sake.” He remarked.

It was insanely close, both rounds ended 49 to 50, and both were in Hanzo’s favor. Hanzo smirked as he put his bow away. He climbed down from his perch and walked over to Jesse.

“Ya got lucky.” McCree remarked. He still wore a big, stupid grin on his face, even in defeat.

“A win is still a win, Jesse.” Hanzo retorted, before stepping into McCree’s space. “I will see you after dinner, on the rooftop.”

Hanzo could swear that McCree’s cheeks were a touch redder, but it could have just been the lighting or perhaps from exertion. “Yeah, got it.” McCree replied. He took a step back, giving Hanzo the two-finger salute before turning to leave. “See ya then, darlin’.”

“Wait, Jesse, you are making dinner tonight, are you not?” Hanzo questioned, watching as McCree stopped in his tracks. “Would like some assistance?” He offered.

“That’s mighty kind of ya ta offer, but I think I can handle it, Han.” McCree stated. “As much as I enjoy yer company, I hopin’ dinner would be a surprise.” He admitted.

“Alright then, I look forward to seeing what you make.” Hanzo replied.

“Yer gonna love it, darlin’, _promise_!” McCree commented. The cowboy was certainly confidant.

“I trust your judgement.” Hanzo remarked, watching as McCree took his leave.

Hanzo wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He had hours before his date with McCree, but nothing to do. His training was done, there were no upcoming missions to busy himself with; he didn’t even have paperwork to do. He could shower. That was probably the most productive thing he could do. He made his way back to his room so he could clean up. After showering and changing into clean clothes, Hanzo wondered what he would do with the rest of his time.

Perhaps he should talk to Genji? It was his idea for Hanzo to ask McCree on a date in the first place, and Hanzo still wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. As Hanzo made his way to Genji’s room, he noticed a sticky note on the door, ‘with Zenyatta if you need me’ followed by a crudely drawn picture of himself. Genji would probably be meditating, so Hanzo was hesitant to seek his brother out; it would be rude to interrupt them. Still, he needed to talk to _someone_ about this.

 _“You could talk to Hana.”_ _Udon suggested. “She has earned your trust.”_

_“And she already knows you care for Jesse.” Soba commented._

_“Perhaps you are right.”_ Hanzo agreed. Hana should be taking a break from streaming today, so she might be able to talk with him.

He made his way to Hana’s room and knocked on the gamer’s door. A moment later Athena announced that ‘Agent Hanzo’ was there. The door opened, and Hana waved him in, her mouth filled with so many snacks she couldn’t talk.

“Greetings, Hana-chan.” Hanzo said, stepping into the room.

Hana motioned for Hanzo to wait one moment while she drank some mountain dew. “Hiya Hanzo.” She greeted once she could speak again. “What’s up?”

“I will tell you, but you need to keep your voice down.” Hanzo replied, moving to sit down on the edge of Hana’s bed.

Hana huffed. “ _I can be quiet_.” She muttered.

“I didn’t mean to offend you…” Hanzo remarked. “It’s just something I don’t want others to overhear.”

“I know what you mean.” Hana replied, a small smile appearing on her face. “I won’t scream this time.” She added.

“I have a date with Jess-“

“YOu-!” Hana blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands. She gave herself a moment to calm down before trying to speak again. “You have a date with McCree?!” She whispered, a grin plastered on her face.

Hanzo felt his cheeks flush a light pink as he nodded.                                    

“Omg, did he ask you or did you ask him?” She questioned.

“I asked him.” Hanzo replied. “Does that matter?”

“As long as he said yes, it doesn’t matter at all.” Hana assured him. “So when’s the date?”

“Tonight, after dinner.” Hanzo supplied.

“TO-!” Hana covered her mouth and waited to get herself back under control. “Tonight?! What are you guys doing?”

“Drinking?” Hanzo answered.

“Just drinking?” Hana questioned.

“And talking? I don’t know.” Hanzo replied. “I haven’t been on many dates; it seemed like a good place to start.”

“McCree _does_ drink a lot.” Hana remarked, she moved to sit beside Hanzo on her bed. “Are you nervous?”

Hanzo nodded. “A little,” He admitted. “I just don’t want to mess anything up.”

“You won’t.” Hana stated. “I know you won’t.” She sounded a lot more confident in Hanzo’s abilities that he did.

“How can you be so sure.” Hanzo asked.

“Because I know you, and I know McCree.” Hana replied. “You won’t mess anything up, you two like each other too much for that.”

“How can you be so sure McCree likes me?” Hanzo questioned.

“Do you want that list in alphabetical or numerical order?” Hana questioned. When all she received was a quirked brow from Hanzo she let out a sigh. “Ok, he’s not even a _little_ subtle about it Hanzo. 1, the multiple pet names. 2, the gross innuendos that he only ever says to you. 3, the way he looks at you with that dopey ‘ _I’m in love’_ smile on his face. 4, how he’s _always_ trying to spend time with you. 5, _the fact that he said ‘yes’ to your date_. 6-”

“ _Okay_ , I see your point.” Hanzo interrupted. If he didn’t know better, he would say his ears were pink.

“You’re going to have a great time, and you have nothing to worry about.” Hana stated, patting Hanzo on the back.

Hanzo left a few minutes later. He was still nervous, but Hana words helped calm them. He went back to his room and found his journal. He sat back down and began writing.

McCree liked him back. They would be going on a date in a few short hours. McCree was making tamales for dinner because Hanzo told him he liked his cooking. He still had no idea what tamales were, but McCree wanted it to be ‘a surprise’ so he had resisted to urge to look them up. He would be bringing the alcohol for their date, but he didn’t have tequila or whiskey, which he knew were McCree’s favorites. If he had known this was going to happen he would have picked some up at the store yesterday while they were still in town. Perhaps McCree wouldn’t mind having sake or plum wine. He didn’t complain when Hanzo mentioned bringing sake this morning, but what if that had simply been because McCree thought he would win? Then again, McCree seemed to like trying new things; he might not mind that Hanzo didn’t have his favorites.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone going off. Hanzo had almost forgotten that he’d set an alarm to let him know when to go to dinner. He felt that fluttering feeling return to his chest, like a swarm of butterflies were under his skin. After dinner, he’d have his first date with McCree.

Soba and Udon materialized in front of him and butted their heads against his chest. They were there to protect him, and comfort him. They could feel the tension in his body, which began to relax as they wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

He made his way to the dining hall, and sat next to Genji and across from McCree. Udon stayed wrapped around Hanzo’s neck while Soba flew over to rest on McCree’s shoulders.

The tamales were wrapped in corn husks. There were three different kinds, Chicken, Beef, and Cheese. Hanzo decided to try one of each. For something that was supposed to be the same, they each had very different flavors, all good flavors, but different. The spices McCree used for the chicken were a bit milder than the beef, and the cheese tamale was almost sweet.

They didn’t speak much during dinner, but he shared a few glances with McCree. Hanzo waited for the other agents to leave before speaking with McCree. “Your surprise was pleasant.” Hanzo commented. “Do you need any help cleaning up?” He offered.

“I’m glad ya liked it.” McCree replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “I can handle clean up, sweetpea. I’ll meetcha on the roof when I’m done.”

“I’ll see you very soon.” Hanzo stated. Soba and Udon stayed with McCree while Hanzo went back to his room. He picked out two flasks of sake and one of plum wine. He brought two cups for them to use, and made his way to the rooftop. He decided to take the stairs rather than climb up like he usually did, since he was carrying the alcohol with him. He sat down and set the bottles down beside him. The sun was beginning to set when he heard the familiar sound of spurs followed by two flashes of blue light moving back under his skin.

“Howdy, Han.” McCree greeted, taking a seat right next to Hanzo. The cowboy had left his hat behind, and was wearing a red flannel shirt with his blue jeans.

“Hello, Jesse.” Hanzo replied. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his lips. “Would you like a drink? I brought sake and plum wine.” He offered.

“That’d be mighty nice.” McCree stated. “I’ve only had sake a handful of times, but I don’t think I’ve have plum wine before.”

“I thought you liked trying new things?” Hanzo remarked.

“That I do.” McCree replied. “I’ll try anythin’ at least once.”

“Then would you like to start with the wine or sake?” Hanzo asked.

“Plum wine, please.” McCree stated.

Hanzo poured some into McCree’s cup and handed it to him, hands brushing as Jesse took it from him.

McCree sipped it a smiled. “It’s nice.” He remarked. “Sweet, like you.” He added.

Hanzo felt his blush starting to spread across his cheeks. He poured his own cup and took a sip. “You think I’m sweet?”

“As sugar, darlin’.” McCree replied easily.

Hanzo grinned, chancing a glance at the cowboy. “You are quite the charmer, Jesse.” Hanzo remarked.

“I could spend all night talkin’ ‘bout how damn handsome ya are, Han.” McCree retorted, meeting Hanzo’s gaze.

Hanzo could feel his ears turning pink. “You flatter me.” Hanzo commented, looking back down at his drink.

“Just statin’ facts, sweetheart.” McCree replied.

Hanzo hadn’t realized how much time had passed until he noticed that they’d finished the bottle of plum wine and moved on to the sake. The moon was full in the sky above them, and a chilly breeze drifted through the air. McCree had moved closer to him, their sides rested against each other. It was nice.

“Mind if I smoke?” McCree questioned.

“Not at all.” Hanzo replied.

McCree lit his cigar and took a breath of the smoke, blowing it out a moment later. The scent was strong, but not unpleasant, and the breeze soon carried it away.

Hanzo refilled their cups with sake. It tasted bitter and sweet at the same time, an enigma, just like McCree. The cowboy was currently starring up at the starry sky. He had grown quiet, meaning he was probably thinking about something. Hanzo took this time to look McCree over. His hair was wild, but it looked like he had trimmed his beard; his shirt was clean, and it looked different than the one he had worn at dinner, so he had likely changed before coming up. He still had his BAMF belt buckle on, along with his boots and spurs. His face was lightly covered in freckles; it looked like most were hidden by his beard. He looked softer, with a small smile playing on his lips.

“You are beautiful.” Hanzo stated, before his brain could tell his mouth to stop. The compliment seemed to come from nowhere, and it seemed to have taken McCree by surprise.

“Pardon?” McCree questioned, his tanned cheeks dusted red.

“You are beautiful.” Hanzo repeated, more confident in his tone this time. McCree turned a shade darker, and Hanzo decided that he liked seeing McCree flustered. “I am merely stating facts, Jesse.” He added, watching as McCree’s smile grew.

“Now who’s the charmer, Han?” McCree remarked, wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s waist and pulling him in closer. He hesitated a moment, eyes glancing down at Hanzo’s lips. When Hanzo didn’t pull away, McCree closed the distance between them. The kiss didn’t last long, but the one that followed it did. McCree tasted like smoke, sake, and plum wine, it was almost overwhelming.

When they finally parted, Hanzo felt breathless. He took a moment to gather himself. “It would appear that you still hold that title.” He retorted.

McCree chuckled. “If it means I get ta kiss ya like that again, I’ll gladly be a charmer, darlin’.” He replied, moving his hand up to cup Hanzo’s cheek.

“Are you waiting for an invitation, Jesse?” Hanzo asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. It seemed to be the right thing to say because McCree’s lips soon met his. The kiss was slower than the last, almost agonizingly so. When McCree pulled away Hanzo found himself chasing after him, pulling him back into another kiss.

It was so easy to get lost in McCree. Hanzo hadn’t realized how long he’d wanted this. He moved to straddle McCree’s lap, making it easier for him to kiss the man. He could feel Jesse’s hands moving from his waist to his hips. Hanzo had one arm wrapped around McCree’s neck, and one hand ran his fingers through McCree’s hair. He’d always wondered what it would feel like, and McCree’s hair was softer than he’d imagined, and thicker. McCree’s beard tickled his skin while they kissed, and Hanzo found that he didn’t mind the sensation.

When they pulled back to breathe, Hanzo was pleased to see Jesse was just as disheveled as he was. “I’ve wanted to do this for quite some time.” Hanzo admitted, eyes meeting McCree’s.

“I’d be lyin’ if I said I wasn’t the same way, darlin’ ” McCree replied.

“Does that mean you would consider doing something like this again?” Hanzo questioned. “Another date?”

“Sweetheart, I would love to.” McCree replied, and Hanzo couldn’t stop the smiled that spread across his face.

The next time they kissed, Hanzo could feel McCree’s hands begin to roam lower. Hanzo made no move to stop him, instead choosing to close his eyes and lean into the kiss. He parted his lips for Jesse, and tightened his grip around McCree’s neck as he felt a moan escape his lips, the sound muffled by the kiss.

_“Are you going to mate?” Soba questioned._

_“At least bring him back to your room.” Udon remarked._

Hanzo internally sighed and pulled back from the kiss. “I am not doing anything of the sort until we are both sober, _so please stop interrupting us_.” Hanzo retorted, slipping back into Japanese.

“Uh, they talking ta ya, darlin’?” McCree questioned, seemingly unbothered by their moment being broken.

Hanzo felt his cheeks heating up. “Yes, I was asking them to quiet down.” He replied.

McCree chuckled and leaned in to peck Hanzo’s cheek. “They gettin’ chatty?” He asked, beginning to trail kisses down Hanzo’s neck.

Hanzo smiled and rolled his eyes. “Somewhat.” He replied.

“ ’nd now?” McCree questioned, eyes meeting Hanzo’s gaze.

“Now, they are quiet, and _you_ have my full attention, Jesse.” Hanzo answered.

McCree replied by leaning in for another kiss, which Hanzo eagerly met. If Jesse McCree was going to be the end of him, he couldn’t think of a better way to go.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English slang:  
> Meetcha: meet you
> 
> Idioms  
> spur of the moment: on impulse; without planning in advance  
> stopped in his tracks: to stop immediately.  
> grinning like a Cheshire cat: a very big grin

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my tumblr: mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and criticisms always welcome!
> 
> If English isn’t your first language:
> 
> dunno = don't know
> 
> if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. It's an accent thing.
> 
> also it can some times take up two letters rather than just one  
> For example:  
> 'em = them  
> 'cause = because
> 
> another accent thing  
> ya = you  
> ta = to  
> fer = for  
> yer = your or you're
> 
> Idioms:  
> everything all said and done – all tasks are completed, when everything is finished and settled  
> Like a duck on a Junebug -Accomplishing a mission with great precision and speed, similar to a duck using it’s beak to swallow up a gossip beetle.  
> Pulling my leg - You must be joking/teasing/making something up


End file.
